This invention relates to a game call. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a wild game call. In the preferred embodiment, the call is used for wild turkeys.
In an effort to call wild game, various devices have been proposed. Prior art designs attempt to produce natural animal sounds. The sounds emitted from these designs may attract a variety of wild game, such as turkeys, to the caller.